Protectors of Nexus
by Denah
Summary: Usagi isn't the only superhero in the family. when Shingo is 4 something so crazy a normal person would go insane trying to wrap their heads around happened, but we arent normal people now are we? and afterwards what happens when he meets Ami and cant take his eyes off of her when he knows that he should only be interested in protecting Nexus. Read to find out what happens to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Or contacts… I should really get some.

When demons speak inside and or outside of dreams it is in bold, and when anyone and everyone thinks it is italicized except for demons it is italicized and in bold. By the way Usa chan is a nickname for Usagi that Shingo created when he was a little itty bitty or at least that's what happened here. This should help. This story is not a crossover.

And this story is dedicated to jamesis, and his beautiful mind that thought this plot up, and helped me write this. 3 Enjoy. =D

* * *

Protectors of Nexus

The Death in the Family.

Midday

"USA CHAN! USA CHAN! USA CHAN!" said Shingo excitedly in his cute four year old voice as he hopped down the stairs with a paper in his hand.

"Yes, Shingo?" asked an 8 year old Usagi who was watching her favorite anime at the moment.

"Look at what I drew!" said Shingo with a large smile covering his face that still had its baby fat.

He ran towards her almost tripping on the rug before shoving the paper into her face as his smile grew impossibly larger. On the paper was a crudely drawn bunny head that Usagi couldn't help but smile at as she pulled her adorable brother into a hug.

"I hope they stay like this." said Ikuko

"Don't jinx it, honey." said Kenji

"Just me saying that isn't going to jinx them, sweetie." said Ikuko

Im going to skip until something good happens because it was a day like any other.

* * *

2:00 am

"Hmmm." said Shingo in his sleep

Let's see what the little 4 year old is dreaming about shall we.

* * *

It was black pitch black everywhere he couldn't see anything not his hand nothing, and for some reason his eyes wouldn't adjust. Wherever he was it was warm and comforting, but that comfort and warmth flew out the window when he heard another voice.

"**You have such a strong aura**_**."**_said an eerie voice.

"What's an a…aur…ora?" asked Shingo trying to pronounce the strange word.

"**An auro... aura now you have me mispronouncing it. An aura is something that surrounds you**_**."**_ said the same voice.

"Ohh? Who are you?" asked Shingo not really understanding but wanting to know who the person was.

"**Child, I am a demon from nexus, and my name is EBLIS. Child what is your name?" **asked Eblis

The way he said his name scared Shingo to the point he thought he would pee himself.

"Sh…Shingo, Mr. Eblis sir." said Shingo

"**Well Shingo now that the formalities are out of the way I shall be taking your soul."**stated Eblis.

"What… no… you don't want my soul… it… it will make you have…have …a… a really bad tummy ache." said Shingo not knowing what else to say.

"**Hahaha, Shingo although barbequed soul does sound good I have other plans for you."** said Eblis.

"What kinds of plans?" asked Shingo in a timid voice. Then he started craving his sister and mother's smiles and kind voices.

"**For you to be my slave of course why else would I want a child like you?" **questioned Eblis even though he didn't want an answer.

"Because you are a ped… pedafeel?" asked Shingo trying to use the word he had heard his sister use a couple times and failing, but only slightly knowing what it meant.

"**Im done here." **said Eblis as he left Shingo's dream waking up Shingo in the process.

* * *

In the darkness of the room he could make out a human like body but it seemed to be perfect all muscle no fat the body was too perfect. Then he saw the eyes golden eyes like cold hard gold with no kindness or mercy, but there was something in them that told Shingo that he could be kind.

"**Now, Shingo lets go." **The mouth on the perfect body moved, and Shingo knew it was Eblis.

Eblis mumbled a few chants that Shingo didn't understand, and then he felt a strong pull as if he was chained to something and a truck was trying to pull him through the chains. It hurt but why couldn't he scream?

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... It… hm… hurts why… ahhhh… can't… errr… I scream… gahh… out… ahh… someone… hmmm… Usa chan save me… gahhhh… help me._

And then his soul passed out… (Is that even possible oh well it in this fic)

* * *

In the portal

_**Crap which way was Nexus?**_

"**Turn right and Nexus should be there." **said a voice from behind him.

"**Hello Rangda." **said Eblis much less happy to hear Rangda let alone see him.

"**Hello Eblis." **said Rangda now standing right beside Eblis. Rangda when you compare the two is even more perfect, he was tall but not too tall, he wasn't bulky like Eblis he was lean, yet he was all muscle. His golden eyes were like molten gold warm and kind. And if it wasn't for his fangs he would easily be mistaken for a human, but not that any human could be that perfect.

"**What's this? Wait this is a… you didn't!" **Rangda exclaimed his eyes going colder than Eblis's eyes.

"**Whose soul did you take**?" Rangda asked anger laced in his voice even though he was truly trying his best to stay calm.

"**Brother why does it matter whose soul it is? It was a powerless human who would have lived a normal life, so he should thank me." **Eblis said

"**Don't brother me. What about the family of whoever's soul you took? Have you thought about what will happen when they find whoever it is dead? Tell me whose soul you stole." **commanded Rangda.

"**Shingo Tsukino's soul." **Eblis said in a quiet voice.

"**You BAKA how could you steal a Tsukino what happens if the girl awakens and comes after us, or worse the higher ups find out?" **asked Rangda panic clearly evident in his voice.

"**They won't find out." **said Eblis as calm as ever**.**

"**Oh? And why won't they find out?" **asked Rangda suspicion lacing his voice.

"**You shall see." **said Eblis.

"**No I won't im turning you in and asking the higher ups to let me deal with the boy." **said Rangda.

"**You wouldn't."** Eblis said panic throwing his calm façade out the window.

"**Watch me." **Rangda said ending the conversation at that as he walked into the inner portal to nexus. Pulling his younger evil brother with him.

* * *

Here is some information about Nexus it is a parallel world similar to Earth only spirits and demons from human's worst nightmares live but just like how there is good and evil on earth there is good and evil on nexus, but at this moment everything is at balance just like earth. The world is ruled by seven kings some evil some good. They have regular meetings so that their kingdoms are united and at peace with each other. Each kingdom has its own name and type of "monster" that resides there. The demon kingdom named Andres is home to the demons. The dragon kingdom is named Balam and obviously home to dragons. The goblin kingdom is named Canio and is home to goblins. I don't have to tell you what kind of creature resides where now do I considering the fact that I tell you when I say the kingdom. The troll kingdom is named Dagon. The spirit kingdom is named Eligos. And lastly the magic kingdom named Fedan this I should explain is home to every and all creature that without magic would be a normal human like witches, wizards, fairies ect. The king with the most power the demon king has 2 children that will be named later on maybe a brother who also has two children, and the rest only have one child and no siblings. There is unclaimed land that has been ruled untouchable so that the animals can roam free like the hell hounds that a demon gets when he surpasses his master in combat. It's like another trail for them to try and tame them of course most die in the process.

* * *

At the demon king castle

"**King Gorgon I have news that will upset you." **said Rangda kneeling with a hand on his heart head low.

"**Raise your head Rangda you are family, and please lose the formalities. It bothers me." **said King Gorgon.

"**Yes uncle, but I still have business with you." **said Rangda.

"**Well then get on with it."** said King Gorgon

"**I have reason to believe that my younger brother has stolen a Tsukino child's soul." **said Rangda

"**You wouldn't come here to tell me if you just thought he did, and this a serious offence are you absolutely sure that he did?" **asked King Gorgon.

"**And you writer narrator person drop the formalities you're giving me a head ache." **commanded Gorgon.

"**Yes I am sure because he told me and I saw the container for souls." **said Rangda

"**That buffoon I can't let him off just because he is family. I might have to send him to Iso Island." **said Gorgon.

* * *

Let me explain Iso Island is a deserted island in the middle of nowhere that restricts any kind of magic, and it is especially useful against demons they can't do anything because it's so painful for them.

* * *

"**I understand do you want to see him?" **asked Rangda.

"**No not right now."** said Gorgon.

"**Will you allow me to take care of the child and have a transforming demon in his place until we can get him into his body and his own key to the portal?"** asked Rangda.

"**Yes I grant you permission to use whatever you see fit in order to make sure that the Tsukinos never know their son was kidnapped… within reason."** said Gorgon.

"**Understood." **said Rangda as he left the castle for his own manor in order to make sure that the Tsukinos think that their son is still with them.

A short stocky demon came in and asked what he wanted to do with Eblis. And Gorgon said to send him to Iso Island.

* * *

_**Beware Rangda for when I find a way out I will have your head on a silver platter and feed it to my hell hound. **_ Thought Eblis as he was dragged through the kingdom in shame.

* * *

Well that's chapter one and don't worry im still working on Will you help me? I haven't forgotten it, yet anyway review please and thank you. Sorry that its sooo short but I wanted it to end with something like that.


End file.
